You
by byunbaekcute21
Summary: Jangan marah, jangan terkejut dan jangan berubah. Mianhe, saranghae.( KaiSoo, EXO, genderswitch. RNR? DLDR!)


**YOU**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Kaisoo. Cerita ini pakai bahasa baku and non baku dan ada beberapa flash back di tengah cerita yang nggak digaris miring (emang sengaja), jadi dimohon cermat bacanya. Ceritanya juga panjang berbelitbelit mendramatisir dan mungkin bikin mules (harap maklum). Disini juga umurnya sengaja nggak author bikin karena males dan pusing mikirnya jadi bayangin aja sendiri yaaa.. Dan Typos itu manusiawi jadi maklum lagi yaaaa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari kelulusan sebentar lagi, bagi siswa tingkat akhir ke sekolah itu Cuma buat nongkrong saja untuk sekedar kumpul dan ngobrol-ngobrol dengan teman-temannya sebelum berpisah untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang pendididkan yang lebih tinggi di universitas yang berbeda-beda. Tapi, dibandingkan untuk mengajak temannya ngobrol, gadis bermata belo yang bermalasan dimejanya itu lebih memilih diam dan acuh tak acuh. Tidak tertarik dengan kelompok-kelompok rumpi yang sudah terbentuk dengan beberapa anggota gadis-gadis centil.

"Kyungsoo" gadis yang sedang bertopang dagu itu menoleh malas pada teman sebangkunya. Dia sedang malas bicara, tidak mau diganggu karena pusing memikirkan—

"Kau mau lanjut kuliah dimana?"

Itu dia!

Kuliah.

Kyungsoo bingung memikirkan tujuan yang bagus untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan rekomendasi universitas yang bagus-bagus dari para Oppanya –Kyungsoo punya tiga saudara laki-laki yang sangat posesif padanya—tapi Kyungsoo masih juga bingung menentukan pilihan karena berbagai pertimbangan seperti—

"Katanya Jongin akan melanjutkan ke SNU? Kau lanjut ke sana juga?" Tanya teman sebangkunya lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

— Kim Jongin. Salah satunya.

Bocah yang mengaku sebagai makhluk seksi abad ini yang suka tebar pesona sana sini dan entah mengapa banyak sekali yang akhirnya terpikat dan berakhir menjadi mantan-mantan yang kalau dikumpulkan mengalahkan list lagu dari album-album yang sudah dikeluarkan EXO. Tapi yang membuat Kyungsoo selalu bertanya-tanya penuh penasaran adalah bagaimana Jongin bisa begitu pintar dengan reputasinya sebagai playboy yang sibuk pacaran sana sini? Itu sangat tidak adil bagi Kyungsoo, dirinya yang sibuk belajar mati-matian saat ujian saja hanya dapat sepuluh besar di kelasnya, tapi Jongin yang malamnya dihabiskan pergi kencan dengan noona-noona bisa menduduki rangking pertama parallel dari seluruh siswa di sekolahnya. Seluruh siswa, catat itu _gadis-gadis_!

"Kyungsoo! jawab dong, jangan melamun~"

"Ah! Molla." Kyungsoo acuh tak acuh lalu meninggalkan teman sebangkunya yang kesal dan tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Yah! Kyung, jangan pergi. Aku masih ingin Tanya-tanya tentang Jongin denganmu. Kyungssooooooo."

.

Dan salah satu alasan bingungnya Kyungsoo menentukan pilihan tujuan universitas pilihannya adalah karena si Kim –buaya—Jongin. Jongin adalah tetangganya sejak kecil yang entah bagaimana bisa mereka selalu berakhir di sekolah yang sama yang otomatis akan membuat mereka berangkat dan pulang sekolah selalu bersama-sama karena Oppa-oppanya yang sangat posesif itu memberikan mandat untuk Jongin agar menjaga Kyungsoo selama di sekolah dan memastikan Kyungsoo selamat sampai tujuan berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Lebay sekali 'kan?

Kyungsoo merasa sudah dewasa tanpa harus dimata-matai begitu. Apalagi oleh si _Buaya_ Jongin. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa Jongin terlalu tunduk pada perintah oppa-oppanya itu yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara kandung bagi Jongin dan panutan Jongin dalam segala hal, tetapi bodohnya si _cerdas_ Kim itu selalu mencontoh hal-hal buruk dari oppa-oppanya. Salah satunya menjadi Playboy dan pandai menggombal seperti oppa nomor duanya—Do Chanyeol.

Pernah suatu kali ada senior mereka yang tertarik pada Kyungsoo lalu meminta nomor hape Kyungsoo dan Jongin tahu tentang itu lalu melaporkannya pada oppa tertuanya—Do Yifan—yang berakibat pada penyitaan hape selama sebulan penuh. Alasannya, Kyungsoo masih kecil jadi tidak boleh dekat dengan pria apalagi pacaran. Kyungsoo kesal sekali saat itu pada semuanya, tidak ada yang benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai wanita dewasa padahal Kyungsoo sudah merasa dewasa seperti wanita-wanita seusianya. Apanya yang kecil coba?! Lihat saja payudaranya bahkan sudah tumbuh besar seperti wanita-wanita dewasa yang selau dikencani Jongin.

Kyungsoo sebal sendiri memikirkan itu—Jongin si sexy yang mempesona yang merusak segala kebahagiaannya karena selalu mematai-matai hidupnya dan memiliki banyak pengagum wanita yang selalu merecoki masa-masa indahnya sebagai siswa SMA dengan segala hal berbau Kim Jongin.

.

Kyungsoo ingin hidup tenang tanpa mengurusi urusan orang lain yang tidak penting seperti Jongin, dia juga punya hal-hal yang ingin dilakukan juga seperti bergosip tentang idol Kpop, fashion, tempat nongkrong terbaru atau hal yang paling sulit sekalipun untuk dilakukan karena ada si - _spy_ \- Jongin yaitu berkencan.

Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo jauh-jauh dari seorang Kim Jongin yang akan membuat masa mudanya seperti katak dalam tempurung—tidak bebas. Selama Jongin masih ada didekatnya dengan mandat dari Oppa-oppanya yang selalu di junjung tinggi, Kyungsoo takkan bisa apa-apa.

Hei, Kyungsoo juga ingin melakukan apa yang gadis lain lakukan diusianya tanpa batas-batas yang membuatnya tertekan.

Dan—sejujurnya, Kyungsoo iri sekali pada Jongin yang bisa dengan bebasnya berkencan. Berkali-kali malah. Kyungsoo satu kalipun belum pernah. Parah.

.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, tapi hal yang diharapkannya itu tidak terjadi karena banyak teman-temannya yang mendekatinya hanya untuk dicomblangi dengan Jongin atau sebagai narasumber si popular Kim.

Ya begitulah. Setiap orang –sebagian besar siswi di sekolahnya—selalu menanyainya apa saja tentang Jongin seperti apa Jongin sudah _single_ lagi, makanan favoritnya, tempat nongkrong kesukaannya, game yang sering dimainkannya, tipe gadis idealnya dan banyak lagi sampai saat-saat akhir sekolah begini pertanyaan yang paling umum ditanyakan adalah Jongin akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana, universitas apa dan lain sebagainya. Kyungsoo 'kan kesal. Memangnya Jongin itu Idol sampai kehidupannya menjadi sangat penting untuk diketahui orang lain? atau Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa menemukan dimana istimewanya Jongin—selain kepintarannya—karena sudah terlalu lama bersama.

.

Iya, mungkin karena itu— _terlalu lama bersama_ — membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa spesialnya Kim Jongin yang membuat banyak wanita menginginkannya dan selalu ingin tahu tentang kehidupan Jongin. Dan mungkin karena Kyungsoo sudah tahu _segala_ baik dan (banyak sekali) buruknya Jongin jadi dia tidak _kepo_ lagi seperti wanita-wanita lain.

Kyungsoo sangat tahu tentang Jongin dan sudah terbiasa dengan itu sehingga tidak bisa menemukan pesona seorang Kim Jongin.

Atau Kyungsoo yang tidak menyadarinya?

.

Kyungsoo lebih memilih nongkrong di perpustakaan yang kondisinya lebih sepi dibanding kantin sehingga lebih nyaman untuk bergalau-galau ria.

Kegalauan Kyungsoo bermula sejak wali kelasnya membagikan formulir rencana masa depannya. saat menerima formulir itu Kyungsoo sudah tahu bagaimana masa depan yang diinginkannya.

Dokter.

—Menjadi dokter adalah cita-cita kanak-kanak Kyungsoo dan berlanjut menjadi sebuah ambisi untuk bisa menolong sesama setelah sebelumnya Kyungsoo mengalami peristiwa yang membuatnya terdorong untuk menjadi dokter ketika dewasa nanti.

* * *

 **…..**

Saat itu Kyungsoo masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Kyungsoo hanya tahu ibunya sakit dan tubuhnya semakin kurus setiap harinya, tetapi setiap Kyungsoo bertanya ibunya sakit apa, ibunya selalu berkata hanya sakit biasa yang akan segera sembuh dan ibunya berkata dia baik-baik saja agar Kyungsoo tidak khawatir saat itu.

"Tapi ibu pucat," Kyungsoo kecil masih tidak percaya dan kekhawatiran terdengar jelas pada suaranya.

"nanti jika ibu sembuh ibu akan segar kembali sayang." Puncak kepala Kyungsoo diusap lembut.

"Kapan ibu sembuh?"

"Nanti."

"Nanti kapan? Kyungsoo Tanya dokter Song ya?" – dokter song adalah dokter yang menangani sakit ibu Kyungsoo.

Ibu Kyungsoo menahan anaknya yang hendak turun dari ranjangnya dan mencari dokter Song untuk bertanya.

"Tidak perlu sayang."

"Kenapa? Dokter ibunya Jongin saja bisa tahu kapan adik Jongin akan lahir, masa dokter Song tidak tahu kapan ibu sembuh."

Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pemikiran polos putrinya dan dia tidak bisa mencegah lagi bocah itu dalam kondisi lemah saat dia merengek terus untuk menemui dokter Song. Kebetulan dokter tersebut sedang visite sehingga Kyungsoo tidak pusing mengelilingi Rumah sakit untuk mencari dokter Song. Akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa tenang setelah dijanjikan jika jika keadaan ibunya stabil untuk tiga hari kedepan ibunya boleh pulang.

Kyungsoo sangat senang ibunya bisa kembali lagi di rumah, dalam pikiran Kyungsoo jika ibunya sudah pulang berarti sudah sembuh, padahal tidak.

Kyungsoo menangis saat dua hari setelah kepulangan ibunya ke Rumah ibunya kembali dilarikan ke Rumah sakit. tetapi, setelah itu Kyungsoo menjadi terbiasa dengan ibunya yang sering keluar masuk Rumah sakit. sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga bingung dan bertanya-tanya tentang penyakit ibunya yang tidak sembuh- sembuh dan membuat rambut ibunya rontok.

"Rambut ibu sedikit sekali." Kyungsoo mengelus kepala ibunya yang hanya sedikit ditumbuhi rambut.

"Ini karena pengaruh obat sayang."

"Jangan minum obatnya! Rambut ibu jadi habis."

"Jika ibu tidak minum obatnya ibu nanti tidak sembuh-sembuh sayang, Kyungsoo mau ibu sakit terus?"

"Kyungsoo mau ibu sembuh, Kyungsoo mau ibu sehat, Kyungsoo mau digendong ibu, Kyungsoo rindu masakan ibu, Kyungsoo—hiks"

Kalimat itu tidak pernah selesai karena ibu Kyungsoo menarik putrinya untuk ditenangkan dalam pelukannya yang hangat, yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa itu menjadi pelukan terakhir Kyungsoo dari ibunya.

.

Kyungsoo ingin mengetahui apa penyakit ibunya dan bisa menyembuhkan sakitnya. Kyungsoo ingin orang-orang yang mengalami hal yang sama seperti ibu Kyungsoo dapat dia tolong.

Itu keinginan Kyungsoo.

…..

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sebuah telunjuk menusuk pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sangat jengkel dengan itu.

"Ish, jangan sentuh-sentuh Jongin! Tanganmu kotor, aku bisa jerawatan!" sewot Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin kasar.

Jongin tidak menaggapi itu dan memilih duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Kata Chanyeol hyung kau ingin kuliah di Jerman ya?"

"Fakultas kedokteran di sana bagus."

"Tapi bukannya hyung-hyungmu tidak setuju kau kuliah jauh-jauh."

"Tapi aku maunya disana!" Kyungsoo berteriak kesal, membuat Jongin berjengit kaget.

"Wow,wow, _calm down girl_."

"Apa kau kesini atas utusan hyung untuk membujukku agar berubah pikiran, hah?!" tuduh Kyungsoo sambil melirik Jongin tajam.

Jelas saja Kyungsoo menuduh begitu karena secara tidak langsung Jongin itu sudah menjadi mata-mata yang mengamati dan melaporkan segala tingkah laku Kyungsoo dimana pun—kecuali di rumahnya—dan menjadi negosiator jika Kyungsoo ngambek atau susah dibujuk oleh keluarganya. sepertinya Jongin itu cocok sekali jadi _salesman_ karena bicaranya itu menghipnotis sekali, apa yang dikatakannya terasa selalu benar dan membuat pola pikir Kyungsoo berubah—mungkin karena pengaruh kecerdasannya dan bakat berbicaranya yang selalu diasah dengan menggombali gadis-gadis.

Jongin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal lalu nyengir kikuk.

Tuh kan benar.

"Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu Kyung. Kau perempuan satu-satunya di keluargamu."

"Lalu jika aku perempuan aku tidak boleh punya mimpi setinggi langit!" Kyungsoo masih emosi, tapi Jongin mengagapinya dengan tenang.

"Boleh, tidak ada yang melarang. Tapi 'kan tidak harus sampai jauh-jauh ke jerman. Di sini pun banyak universitas yang punya fakultas kedokteran bagus-bagus. Kita bisa kuliah di kampus yang sama, aku bisa menjagamu."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba jengkel mendengar akhir kalimat Jongin.

"Aku sudah dewasa dan bisa menjaga diriku dan Aku tidak mau selalu bersama denganmu!"

.

Jongin kaget mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa Jongin tidak suka mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kurasa aku tidak pernah buat masalah denganmu, tetapi kenapa kau terlihat tidak suka begitu?"

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya sinis.

"Ya, tentu saja kau tidak pernah berbuat masalah karena masalah itu dirimu sendiri!"

Rasanya adanya banyak semut menggiti dada Jongin setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Jongin tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo sebegitu tidak sukanya dengan dirinya. apa yang dilakukannya pada gadis ini selama ini salah? Padahal Jongin selalu menjaganya.

Dan mengetahui fakta ini rasanya—

Entahlah.

Dadanya sesak.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang jika benci padaku, Do Kyungsoo?"

.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat raut terluka Jongin setelah ucapan kasarnya. Kyungsoo tidak suka melihat itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia kesal, dia marah, dia ingin bebas dan Jongin salah satu yang membuatnya seperti terikat erat.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang jika benci padaku, Do Kyungsoo?"

Deg!

Telinga itu bisa menangkap nada kecewa dan terluka di dalamnya, membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa bersalah telah mengatakan segala ucapan kasar pada Jongin tadi dan memilih untuk mengulang waktu agar menghindari Jongin hari ini.

Rasanya dadanya sesak dan sulit sekali untuk memberi penjelasan pada Jongin.

Karena pada dasarnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang mau dijelaskan atau dibantahnya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

Ia tidak membenci Jongin.

Ia hanya membenci keadaannya saat ini.

Ia merasa…. tertekan.

"J-jongin—a-aku—"

Kalimat Kyungsoo belum lengkap tetapi Jongin sudah berdiri dan berlalu pergi dari samping Kyungsoo, membat gadis bermata besar itu terkejut dan panik.

Dia melukai Jongin.

.

Jongin berdiri melihat hamparan bangunan dan jalan-jalan edngan tatapan Kosong, sekosong ruang dalam dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa kosong. Kosong karena isisnya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Dan yang membuat hati itu hancur adalah wanita yang selalu dijaganya—Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, dia special bagi Jongin.

Sangat special.

Jongin suka cara bicara Kyungsoo yang sering jutek tapi kadang konyol. Jongin suka mata Kyungsoo yang besar dan sering membulat lucu saat tekejut, bingung ataupun marah. Jongin suka bibir Kyungsoo yang jika gadis itu tersenyum akan membentuk hati yang indah. Jongin suka Kyungsoo yang sering mengomel padanya tentang gadis-gadis fans-nya yang sering merecoki kehidupan Kyungsoo. Jongin suka Kyungsoo pokoknya, apapun itu yang ada pada Kyungsoo Jongin suka.

.

Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak tahu itu.

Belum tahu, lebih tepatnya.

Karena Jongin memang sengaja menyembunyikannya. Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo tahu lalu menjauhinya karena dia hanya menganggap Jongin sebagai teman masa kecilnya saja tanpa pernah memandang Jongin selayaknya wanita pada seorang pria.

Akankah Jongin diam selamanya tentang perasaannya itu?

Apa Jongin sanggup suatu saat melihat Kyungsoo mengenalkan padanya pria pujaan hatinya?

Tidak tahulah.

Jongin pusing.

* * *

…..

Jongin dan Keluarganya baru saja pindah rumah ke kompleks rumah Kyungsoo yang asri. Jongin diajak ayah ibunya untuk berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo. disana dia dikenalkan dengan tiga anak laki-laki tuan Do dan si bungsu sepantaran Jongin yang imut.

"Jongin mau punya adik ya?" itu Do Yifan kakak tertua Kyungsoo yang melihat ibu Jongin sedang hamil besar.

Jongin hanya mengangguk saja saat ditanya karena dia buka tipe _talkaktive_ saat bertemu teman baru.

"Ish, nanti tidak disayang loh." Itu Do sehun si kakak ketiga Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata bulatnya bingung. Dia tidak tahu apa hubungannya punya adik dan tidak disayang. Jongin penasaran dan dia jadi takut orangtuanya tidak menyayanginya lagi.

"Iya. Nanti ibu sama ayah sayang-sayang adik terus, dekat-dekat adik terus tidak bisa main sama Jongin."

Jongin mendengar penjelasan Do Chanyeol—kakak kedua Kyungsoo—dengan raut tidak suka.

"Semua yang adik mau dituruti, Jongin tidak." Sehun menambahkan.

"Nanti disuruh-suruh terus tapi adik tidak."

"kalau main sama adik terus adik nangis nanti dimarahi."

Jongin semakin sedih dan kesal mendengar penjelasan trio Do itu, bibirnya sudah mengerucut hendak menangis.

Saat itu tiba-tiba Kyungsoo yang entah dari mana datang dengan boneka bebeknya. Dia melihat Jongin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengucek matanya berulang kali hendak menangis.

"Jonginie kenapa?"

"Jongin nggak mau punya adik"

"Loh, kok gitu?"

"Iya, nanti ibu sama ayah tidak sayang Jongin lagi. Ibu sama ayah sayangnya sama adik! Nanti Jongin nggak bisa main sama ayah ibu lagi, nanti ayah ibu pilih kasih, nanti ayah ibu marahin Jongin huaaaaa."

Gadis kecil itu terkaget mendengar tangis kencang teman barunya, tapi dia tahu siapa yang berbuat begini saat melihat tiga oppanya terkikik menahan tawa. Dasar jahil!

"ayaaaaaahh.. Yifan oppa, Chanyeol oppa sama Sehun oppa jahat sama Jonginnnn. Jongin dibuat nangiiiiiissss yaaahhhh!" teriak Kyungsoo mengadu pada ayahnya yang kebetulan keluar saat mendengar tangisan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan tiga oppanya yangmenggerang kesal padanya, dia berusaha menenangkan anak laki-laki yang ternyata cengeng ini.

"sudah-sudah.. punya adik enak kok.. oppa-oppaku bohong tuh. Buktinya ibu sama ayah masih sayang sama Yifan oppa, Chanyeol oppa, dan Sehun oppa kalau nggak kan pasti udah dijual soalnya nakal banget. Hihihi" Kyungsoo terkikik diakhir katanya, membuat Jongin memandangnya penasaran.

"memangnya kalau nakal dijual?"

"Kata ayah gitu."

Jongin hanya mengangguk imut."Tapi nanti ayah sama ibu lebih sayang adik."

"Kata siapa?"

"Yifan hyung, Chanyeol hyung sama Sehun Hyung."

"Ish, nggak usah dengerin. Ayah aja lebih sayang Yifan oppa sama Chanyeol oppa dari pada Sehun oppa, soalnya Sehun oppa masih suka ngompol. Ups" Kyungsoo terkiki geli karena baru sadar membongkar rahasia nista oppa ketiganya, Jongin pun ikut tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo masih suka ngompol juga?"

"Nggak lah, Kyungie 'kan bobo nya pake pempers." Kyungsoo nyengir lebar dan Jongin melongo.

.

Selain kejadian itu, Kyungsoo juga sering menghiburnya karena sering dijahili oppa-oppanya. Apalagi saat anjing mungil kesayangannya –monggu—mati terlindas sepeda motor baru milik Yifan.

"Udah lah Jong, Jangan nangis nanti kita beli anjing baru."

"Kasihan monggu Kyungie~" Jongin merengek."Matinya nggak wajar. Nanti arwahnya bisa gentayangan."

"memangnya bisa gitu?" Kyungsoo bertanya imut.

"Bisalah! ditipi-tipi 'kan kalo ada orang yang mati ditabrak terus gentayangan jadi hantu."

"Jadi nanti Monggu jadi hantu?" Kyungsoo terbawa suasana.

"Iyalah! Apalagi biasanya kan hantu serem-serem, kasihan banget monggu kawannya nggak ada yang imut kayak dia."

"Iya ya." Fix. Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah anak-anak kelebihan imanginasi absurd. -_-

...

* * *

Bruk!

Jongin tersentak dengan berat yang menimpa tubuh belakangnya dan sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya erat.

"Jongin maaf."

"Kyung?"

"Maaf."

"Kyungsoo." Jongin melepas lengan Kyungsoo hati-hati lalu menghadap gadis itu.

Didepannya Kyungsoo berdiri dengan raut menyesal dan mata berair. Ada bekas aliran air matanya yang sepertinya diusap sembarang oleh Kyungsoo, tidak lupa hidungnya yang tampak merah dan tersumbat. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah menangis sejak ditinggalkannya di perpustakaan.

"Maaf." Ulang Kyungsoo lagi. Air matanya mengalir lagi.

Jongin tidak bisa melihat ini. Jongin tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo bersedih apalagi penyebabnya adalah dirinya. Jongin menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang menganak sungai dengan ibu jari.

"Iya." Jongin hanya bisa berkata begitu walau hatinya masih sakit, tapi lebih sakit lagi melihat Kyungsoo menangis.

* * *

…..

Saat itu satu hari setelah pemakaman ibu Kyungsoo, keluarga Do masih berkabung dan masih ada beberapa family nya dari jauh yang menginap dan sudah satu hari pula Jongin tidak bertemu Kyungsoo. terakhir kali melihatnya, saat itu Kyungsoo tengah menangis histeris di gendongan Yifan yang juga ikut menangis. Jongin sangat sedih melihat itu.

"Hyung, Kyungie dimana?" Tanya Jongin saat melihat Sehun melintas dengan raut sedih.

"Dikamar mungkin."

Jongin ikut sedih melihat Sehun, tapi sekarang dia ingin melihat Kyungsoo karena pasti gadis itu lebih sedih lagi karena tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang paling dekat dan disayanginya.

Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo tiga kali tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, kemudian Jongin mencoba membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Kyungie."

Jongin dapat mendengar isakan lirih yang ditahan. Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluk gadis kecil yang meringkuk itu dari belakang. Jongin ikut sedih melihat Kyungsoo begini.

Merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Jongin menatapnya degan mata yang berkaca juga. Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk Jongin erat.

"Hiks—J-Jongin—Hiks—" Kyungsoo langsung menangis keras dalam pelukan erat Jongin.

Jogin mengelus-elus punggung Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan dan berbagi sedihnya, Jongin ikut menangis walau ditahannya.

"Jongin, Kyungie tidak punya ibu lagi—hiks."

Pertahanan Jongin akhirnya jebol, dia ikut menangis keras bersama Kyungsoo setelah mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Jongin bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dialami Kyungsoo. akhirnya dua bocah itu terus menangis sampai tertidur.

Dan pada saat itu, Jongin bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo bersedih lagi setelah ini!

…..

* * *

"Aku tidak bermaksud Jongin—" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat dan Jongin membiarkannya.

"Arra."

"Aku—" jeda lama karena Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Aku tidak ingin begini—maksudku, aku ingin seperti gadis-gadis lainnya." Kyungsoo menarik nafas sejenak untuk mengambil nafas panjang dan Jongin masih mendengarkan kelanjutan curhatan Kyungsoo."Aku tidak ingin dianggap anak kecil terus-terusan. Aku ingin punya hak untuk bisa menentukan apa yang aku mau tanpa diatur-atur dan dibatasi Jongin. Aku juga ingin bisa pergi nongkrong dengan teman yang lain, nonton konser bareng dan—" terdiam lama lagi sebelum Kyungsoo akhirnya mengkahirinya dengan kalimat yang mengejutkan Jongin.

"—kencan."

.

Jongin menarik nafas berat lalu melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo perlahan lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau ingin berkencan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk agak malu-malu.

"Ada pria yang mendekatimu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng

"Mereka tidak ada yang berani mendekatiku karena kau seperti polisi lalu lintas yang terus mengawasiku dan menilang siapa saja yang mendekatiku." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibrnya imut.

"Lalu, ada orang yang kau sukai?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi dan kali ini Jongin merasa seperti berhasil keluar dari kandang macan. Senang dan melegakan.

"Katanya kau ingin berkencan tapi tidak ada pria yang mendekati ataupun tertarik denganmu begitu."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Ucapan Jongin seperti menyindirnya tidak laku saja.

"Ya maksudku bukan sekarang juga. Mungkin kuliah nanti?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya imut." Saat ini kita sibuk dengan ujian masuk universitas dan lain-lainnya, aku tidak berpikir kesana. Lagipula fans-fansmu selalu membuatku sibuk untuk bergerak, mereka mengerubungiku seperti reporter yang memburu berita. Mereka sangat terobesi padamu sehingga ingin tahu segalanya tentangmu. Itu membuatku repot." Adu Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengulum senyum lalu mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

"Maaf ya. ini semua salah ayah dan ibu karena aku bisa setampan ini, aku tidak bisa menghindarinya. Ini seperti kutukan menjadi tampan, memepesona, dan berkharisma."

Kyunsoo melongo melihat pengakuan narsis Jongin.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa ada makhluk ciptaanmu yang begini? Semoga tidak ada kopiannya, atau jika ada jangan diperbanyak.

.

.

"Kyung?"

"Ya?"

"Ke taman bermain yuk."

"Hah? nanti Yifan Oppa marah."

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan meminta izin."

"Yakin diijinkan?"

"Iya, aku 'kan orang kepercayannya."

"Pergi sekarang?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ngajak ke taman bermain?"

"Oh, aku akan berhenti memata-mataimu dan kurasa itu perlu dirayakan, sekalian perpisahan karena setelah ini aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di London."

"London?!"

"Jangan terkejut begitu. Baru dirimu yang kuberi tahu."

"Tapi, katanya kau akan lanjut ke SNU?"

"Kata siapa?"

"para pengagummu."

"Ooh, itu bohong. Mereka berisik sekali, jadi kujawab saja begitu."

"Jongin~"

"hm?"

"Kau akan meninggalkanku? Tapi, tadi kau bilang akan kuliah bersama denganku dan akan menjagaku~"

"Hihihi, kau lucu sekali sih. Bukannya tadi kau yang ingin bebas. Jadi harusnya kau bersukur aku pergi jauh-jauh."

"Tapi—"

"….?"

"….."

"….?"

"Pokoknya kita harus mencoba semua wahana di taman bermain ya?!"

"Uh?"

"Bukannya ini perayaan? Jadi harus dirayakan besar-besaran! Faighting!"

.

.

Hari sudah gelap dan mereka sudah mencoba semua wahana yang ada di taman bermain itu. sekarang tinggal mencoba wahana paling lelet seduania yaitu bianglala. Ini ide Kyungsoo, padahal Jongin sudah menolak mentah-mentah. Apa enaknya naik bianglala yang bergerak seperti kura-kura hamil begitu, protes Jongin sebelumnya. Tapi Kyungsoo terus merengek dan Jongin tidak ingin mempermalukan diri dengan tuduhan sebagai cowok kere yang tidak bisa membayarkan ceweknya naik ke bianglala. Lalala~

"Lihat! Pemandangan dari sini bagus kan?" ujar Kyungsoo penuh semangat melihat sekitarnya. Jongin mendengus sambil menyandarkan pipinya pada kaca.

"Kenapa sih gadis-gadis suka naik yang seperti ini?" gerutu Jongin yang bisa didengar Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu?"

"Gadis-gadis itu saat kuajak ke taman bermain pasti selalu minta naik bianglala. Aku bosan, lelet lagi."

"Ooh." Kemudian Kyungsoo diam tidak berkomentar lagi.

Mereka terus diam sampai seperempat putaran sampai akhirnya Jongin membuka suara karena tiba-tiba suasana jadi canggung.

"Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu menatap Jongin seakan bertanya.

"Kuliah di Seoul saja yaa." Ucapnya lembut.

Kyungsoo menunduk lalu mengangguk."Iya."

"Jerman jauh. Ayah dan oppa-oppamu sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Yifan hyung bilang ayahmu sampai tidak tidur memikirkan dirimu yang ngotot ingin kuliah di Jerman, Chanyeol hyung sampai menghubungi teman-teman lamanya yang di Jerman untuk mencari info tentang universitas terbaik disana yang memiliki asrama putri sendiri sehingga kau bisa aman dan terjaga lalu Sehun hyung mencarikanmu info beasiswa di Sungkyunkwan agar kau tidak jauh-jauh pergi ke Jerman untuk sekolah kedokteran karena Universitas Sungkyunkwan memiliki fakultas kedokteran terbagus di korea selatan."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kuat mendengar penuturan Jongin. Tidak menyangka Orang-orang terkasihnya akan melakukan itu semua untuk membahagiakan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf aku egois." air mata Kyungsoo menetes. Jongin segera menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya.

"Sudah jangan menangis, aku jahat sekali membiarkan dirimu terus menangis hari ini."

"Jongin." Kyungsoo mendongak dan maniknya bertemu manik gelap Jongin.

"hm?"

"Aku tidak membencimu, aku tidak pernah membencimu. Maafkan aku."

Jongin tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Dia terus menatap manik bundar Kyungsoo yang amat disukainya itu. manic yang menghipnotis Jongin untuk mendekatkan diri lebih intim pada Kyungsoo dan –entah bagaimana awalnya, kini bibir Jongin mendarat sempurna di bibir hati milik Kyungsoo. menyapunya lembut lalu memagutnya dalam.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut awalnya tapi tidak protes. Dia membiarkan Jongin mendominasi permainan bibir mereka yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin mengerang terlena.

Dan pikiran Kyungsoo tidak bisa berjalan baik kala bibir Jongin sudah turun menginvasi daerah tidak hanya mengecup tapi bibirnya sudah menyedot seperti vampire yang menghisapi daerah itu dengan rakus, seakan disana ada kelezatan yang tertinggal dan harus dibersihkan.

"Emh—J-Jonginhh—"

Bagaikan alarm, desahan Kyungsoo langsung menyadarkan Jongin akan tindakan bodonya. Dia tidak boleh begini. Dia harus menjaga Kyungsoo.

Pagutan mereka terlepas.

Mereka menjauh beberapa centi dan Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang menunduk malu dengan wajah merona. Kyungsoo masih mengatur nafasnya yang pendek-pendek menjadi normal kembali dan Bibirnya bengkak karena ulah Jongin, memikirkan itu membuat Jongin merasa bersalah Juga senang karenanya.

"Maaf." Jongin bergumam.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab tapi mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain—asalkan bukan Jongin.

Keadaan kembali hening karena Kyungsoo maupun Jongin tidak ada yang mau buka suara. mereka terlalu canggung dan kikuk setelah ciuman tiba-tiba itu.

.

Disisi lain, Jongin tidak tahu Jika Kyungsoo sibuk menekan-nekan dadanya yang tiba-tiba bagai diterjang badai berlian. Berdebar-debar yang menyenangkan.

Ya, rasa debarannya membuat Kyungsoo merasa senang entah untuk alasan apa. Padahal harusnya dia merasa marah karena _first kiss_ nya jatuh pada sahabat playboynya yang tidak memiliki perasan apapun padanya, itu pemikiran Kyungsoo yang tak tahu apapun tentang perasaan Jongin.

Kungsoo meraba bibirnya yang terasa menebal akibat pagutan intens Jongin tadi, mengingat itu membuat Kyungsoo langsung merona lagi.

" _My first Kiss_ ~" lirih Kyungsoo masih meraba bibirnya.

.

Jongin mendengarnya dan tersenyum simpul akan hal itu.

"Gomawo Kyung."

Kyungsoo menoleh agak canggung, dia bingung mengapa jongin berterima kasih padanya.

" _I got your first kiss_." Jelas Jongin melihat ekspresi bingung milik Kyungsoo.

Sumpah Jongin harus mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menyerang Kyungsoo dengan beribu-ribu ciuman karena reaksi terkejut dan imut merona milik Kyungsoo.

"Siapa _fisrt Kiss_ mu?" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bersuara tapi tidak berani menatap Jongin.

"….."

Kyungsoo menoleh karena tidak ada jawaban.

"Jongin,"

"menurutmu siapa?" Jongin malah balik bertanya, meminta Kyungsoo menerkanya.

"Aku mana tahu. Mungkin pacar pertamamu saat SMP?"

Jongin terkekeh.

Kyungsoo heran. "Kenapa?"

"Dulu waktu SMP Cuma berani cium disini." tunjuk Jongin pada dahinya.

"Lalu? Pacarmu saat Orientasi SMA dulu?" Tebak Kyungsoo lagi dan Jongin tertawa lagi.

"Waktu itu pacarannya bentar jadi tidak ada cium-cium segala."

"Jadi siapa dong?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo.

"Nanti kalau aku di London baru kukasih tahu."

Kyungsoo memekik kesal." Curang!"

Jongin terkekeh.

"Memangnya kapan sih kau ke Londonnya?"

"Besok."

"APA?!" Kyugsoo memekik heboh." Yang serius! jangan bercanda Jongin!" Kyungsoo mencubiti lengan Jongin karena kesal.

"Aw! Aw! Soo! _Stop please_!"

Kyungsoo tidak mau berhenti tapi karena mereka sudah sampai bawah lagi dan giliran pengunjung lain untuk masuk akhirnya Kyungsoo melepaskan Jongin, tapi dia ngambek dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

.

"Kyungsooooo~"

"….."

"Maaf, aku salah. Aku bilang seminggu sebulan atau setahun sebelum ini juga kau akan tetap marah, makanya aku memberi tahumu sekarang. aku tidak ingin kau tiba-tiba menjauh karena akan kutinggalkan."

"Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali Jongin?! Kenapa kau tidak memberiku sedikit waktu untuk—untuk" Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, lalu menghapus air matanya yang membasahi pipinya dengan kasar. "Aku—aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dulu lebih banyak, aku ingin membuatkanmu hadiah yang akan selalu kau ingat, tapi kenapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan itu? ini tidak adil."

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Apa ayah tahu?"

Jongin mangangguk.

"Yifan oppa?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi dan Kyungsoo menatap Jongin curiga.

"Apa hanya aku yang tidak tahu?"

Jongin pasrah jika setelah ini Kyungsoo ngambek dan mengamuk lagi saat dia menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kau jahat!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil memukuli Jongin dengan brutal.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memutuskan mampir sebentar di taman dekat kompleks perumahan mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama-sama lebih banyak lagi.

Kyungsoo masih saja mengambek dan terus menghujani Jongin dengan pukulan kecil sebagai bentuk balasan.

Tapi baru sebentar nongkrong di taman itu, Chanyeol sudah menelepon dengan nada dingin dan marah pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Chanyeol memerintahkan mereka segera pulang sebelum bertindak akan menendang junior Jongin dan mengurung Kyungsoo di kamar sebulan penuh.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Yifan yang sudah menunggu di depan jalan diantara rumah mereka mengintrogasi. Wajahnya yang sudah seram bertambah seram dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf Hyung." Jongin menunduk merasa bersalah pada kakak pertama Kyungsoo karena sudah melanggar janjinya dengan Yifan. Jongin bilang dia akan memberitahu Kyungsoo keberangkatannya ke London malam ini dan berjanji pada Yifan jika mereka akan pulang sebelum jam Sembilan malam. tapi, sudah pukul sepuluh pun mereka belum sampai rumah juga.

"Jangan ulangi! Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Esokya, mata Kyungsoo kembali berair saat mengantar keberangkatan Jongin ke London.

"Kenapa sih kuliah jauh-jauh? Di seoul 'kan banyak universitas bagus-bagus."

"Nggak inget ya pernah ngotot minta kuliah di jerman. Lagipula bukannya kau suka kalau aku jauh-jauh darimu."

Kyungsoo mendengus karena kalah debat dengan Jongin.

"Hati-hati. Cepet pulang!" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat dan enggan melepaskannya.

"Kyungsoo unni kayak istrinya Jongin oppa aja yaa? Mau lengket terus nggak mau ditinggal." Celetuk gadis ABG yang menyaksikan drama perpisahan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. gadis itu Krystal, adik Jongin yang baru tamat SMP.

Keluarga Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum saja menanggapinya Karena mereka sebagai orang dewasa yang lebih berpengalaman tahu apa yang tidak disadari dan diungkapkan dua remaja itu.

.

Jongin memberikan Kyungsoo amplop putih polos. Jongin dengan bercanda mengatakan itu angpao untuk Kyungsoo dan dibalas dengusan sebal oleh gadis mernata bulat itu.

"Boleh dibuka sekarang kok." Ujar Jongin sebelum masuk untuk _chaeck in_. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk ditebak.

Kyungsoo langsung membuka 'angpao' dari Jongin itu saat keluarganya dan keluarga Jongin sibuk berdadah-dadah ria dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat menemukan ada 4 photo yang tak terduga disana.

* * *

Photo pertama. Photo itu merupakan potret Jongin kecil yang sedang mengecup boneka bebek Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingat, dulu Jongin pernah mengecup bonekanya itu saat bermain peran sebagai orangtua dengan si boneka bebek sebagai si anak.

Lalu Kyungsoo membalik photo itu untuk menemukan sebuah notes yang mungkin diselipkan Jongin disana. Dan benar saja, ada beberapa untai kata tertulis disana.

 _ **A kiss is a secret told to the mouth instead of the ear, Kisses are the messegers of love and tenderness.**_

* * *

Photo kedua. Kyungsoo dibuat kaget melihat photonya saat masih kanak-kanak yang saat itu tertidur pulas dengan Jongin yang tidak tahu diri mengecup bibirnya.

 _ **You like Aurora 'Sleeping beauty' because she just sleeping and looking pretty and waiting for prince to come kiss her.**_

 **Ini** _ **first Kiss**_ **ku. Kau sekarang terkejut, ya 'kan Kyungsoo~ ?**

* * *

Photo ketiga pun masih sama—maksudnya si objek yang terpampang di photo tersebut dengan dua bibir saling menempel, bedanya saat itu Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berstatus sebagai murid SMP.

Kyungsoo sekarang baru sadar jika Jongin selalu mengambil kesempatan saat dia terlelap untuk mencuri ciumannya.

 _ **My first kiss in Junior High School.**_

 **Gadis yang sama, bibir yang sama dan** _ **rasa**_ **yang tidak lagi sama.**

 _ **Much better than before!**_

 _ **Fyi,**_ **Sehun hyung yang mengabadikan moment ini walaupun akhirnya dia ikut-ikutan bikin wajahku jadi lebam-lebam gara-gara ketahuan sama Yifan hyung -_-**

* * *

Photo keempat dan merupakan photo terakhir membuat Kyungsoo termangu. Bukan karena isinya yang 'wow' tapi lebih karena pada photo keempat inilah Kyungsoo yang tak tahu apa-apa baru merasa kehilangan _First Kiss_ nya. Dan kejadian yang benar-benar wow itu terjadi di dalam ruang terbatas itu yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu kapan Jongin memotretnya, mungkin saat Kyungsoo ngambek dan meninggalkannya duluan.

 _ **Place that I lost My first Kiss in the Senior High School**_

 _ **The best Kisses ever I had!**_

 **Maaf jika kau tidak tahu, tapi terima kasih untuk ciuman saat itu.**

 **Sekarang, kau tahu 'kan siapa** _ **first kiss**_ **ku itu?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

From: Jongin

 _Jangan marah, jangan terkejut dan jangan berubah._

 _Mianhe, saranghae._

* * *

.

.

.

End(ang)

.

.

.

 _Tauk ah, cerita apaan ini._

 _Author ngerasa endnya gantung, tapi biarin aja deh yaaa.._

 _Kalo sempet ada lanjutannya, kalo nggak sempet ya segini aja._

 _Thankyou udah mampir and baca.:D_

 _._

 _._

 _Review juseyooooooooo :*_


End file.
